


Behind the Blue Mask

by xStormyNightsx



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStormyNightsx/pseuds/xStormyNightsx
Summary: When Evelyn received the Eyeless Jack assignment, she felt nothing but determination. She would fix him, cure him of his insanity, just like she was supposed to. She had almost done it too, almost saved him. If only he didn`t escape. Maybe then she wouldn`t be in this situation; tied up and terrified, at the mercy of the monster she couldn`t fix. Only one question remained in her mind at that moment; why was the killer in front of her so reluctant to give her the death he promised. 
An Eyeless Jack x OC love story. With just the right amount of Jeff.





	1. A Little Light Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Just experimenting with a fanfiction idea I had a while ago. All feedback is heavily appreciated, please let me know what you think.  
> Enjoy~

Insane.

Eve had heard that word more times than the average person. Personally she preferred the more professional alternatives to the word, but that never stopped people from using it in front of her. Even her boss used it to describe some of the patients. Unlike her, he had already given up; his tired eyes often reflecting the tragedy that was his career. She had seen it happen plenty of times. At first they`d come in all excited and optimistic, certain life would be sunshine and rainbows. But with time and a few patients, that resolve would crumble. Loving souls would become bitter and cynical, their lives turning bleak and gray. In a way they`d become _insane_ as well.

Personally Eve  hoped never to become like that. After four years of doing this, she still managed a positive attitude, her faith in humanity had yet to die.

“Here.” Jim sounded especially exhausted as he handed her the file, his expression as grim as ever. Today though, he had a valid excuse for looking so depressed. He had just finished a session with his newest patient; a person who`s story even left Eve feeling unsettled.

Quietly the girl took the file from his hand, smiling politely before flipping through it; her eyes skimming over the contents. She stopped occasionally to examine certain parts, her eyes unreadable as she took in every bit of the file, her grip around her coffee cup noticeably tightening.

“Interesting guy.” Eve scoffed, her humorous tone was met with Jims sulking expression. “Anyways... when can I start?”

“Tomorrow.” The man muttered, “Go home, read over the file. You can see him first thing in the morning.”

“Can`t wait.”

“Evelyn.” The man shook his head, “This is serious stuff, not some game. These _patients_ aren`t like the usual psycho`s we deal with. These guys are inhumane. If it was up to me, I`d have all these sick fucks killed. But it isn`t up to me. You, on the other hand, have a choice. Read that file. Carefully. If you still want the guy after reading all that, then fine. If not, I`ll happily give you a different assignment. A safer one.”

“You sound more down then usual boss.” The girl noted, “That Jeff guy getting to you?”

The man gave her a blank look, his frown unwavering as he began walking away. “I`ll see you tomorrow Evelyn.”

 

X

 

Eve felt rather comfortable as she stretched her legs onto her couch, her head falling back against the arm rest as she blinked up at her ceiling. The lights were dimmer than usual, she`d have to change them eventually. But for now, with the additional light from the television, it wasn`t too bad. Silently she reached her hand out, plucking the remote from her coffee table before clicking the mute button. With that done, her green eyes turned to the file lying across the table. It felt as if the thing was taunting her; daring her to open it up and indulge in all the secrets it had to offer.

Initially she planned on saving it for later; a little _light_ reading before bed. But how could she possibly resist? Curiosity truly was a killer. Ever so slowly- as if she was committing a crime, she brought the file closer. Her eyes darted around suspiciously before giving in to the documents within said file. It wasn`t wrong. She wasn`t doing anything wrong. But something about reading a person’s life story without permission made her feel guilty.

Regardless, she began reading.

_Name: Unknown_

_Alias: Eyeless Jack_

_Age: Unknown_

_Sex: Male_

_Height: 6`2_

_Ethnicity: Unknown_

_Hair: Brown_

_Eyes: Unknown_

_Physical Features: No eyes. Grayish skin. Sharp teeth. Produces strange black liquid. Favours a blue mask._

Somehow unfazed, Eve flipped the page, her eyes glossing over pictures of the very man. The first one was a face hidden behind a dark blue mask, the eye sockets were gaping black holes; the earlier mentioned black liquid trickling down them. Dark brown hair fell around the mask, covered by a particularly dark hood.

The next picture was a mug shot. It was probably recent, taken when he was finally caught two weeks ago. Unlike the first picture, he wore no mask in this one. His gray face was bared to the camera, his lips pressed in a firm line as he stared ahead with his lack of eyes. Once again there was black liquid dripping down the dark sockets. He wasn`t particularly ugly or anything. He looked fine actually; just different. The grayish colour of his skin was somehow appealing, his hair and build as normal as anyone else’s. The only bit Eve would admit was unsightly was ironically his lack of eyes.

Still somehow calm, she flipped onto the next few pages. They mostly contained reports from police officers, witnesses, and the few survivors. Curiously she read a few.

‘ _The monster had a scalpel, he dug into my sides; there was so much blood. So much blood... I was about to pass out when he stuck his hand in, tearing the flesh apart before taking out my kidney. My fucking kidney. The thing ate it... he ate it in front of me, grinning like the devil.’_

_‘I heard her scream... my little girl screaming. God it was terrifying, she sounded so scared. The fear in her voice... it sounded so awful. When I finally got in, the... the bastard was making his way out the window. I didn`t get a good look, I was too focused on my daughter. My poor baby girl. She was crying, her body shaking as she bled to death...’_

_‘I had chased him down Elsemore street. He was fleeing from a house, he had just killed an old widow. When I got in range I raised my gun, ordering him to stop. He did. He put his blood soaked bag down, raising his hands as I ordered him onto the floor. I got closer to cuff him. I didn`t know that he had a weapon though. I didn`t know he carried a scalpel. When I got down to cuff him, he lashed out, the weapon impaired my arm before he dug into my stomach. I saw him pick up the bag before running off. With my good hand I raised my gun, shooting him twice in the back. God... the way the thing growled. It wasn`t human.’_

Eve got the idea after the first few cases, and feeling slightly squeamish, she decided it be best to skip most of the reports. Instead she continued skimming through the file, stopping when she reached a report by one Meredith Keller. That was the name of the detective who had caught him. The detective who gunned him down, lead a squad of young officers and managed to knock him out. The detective who cuffed him, stuffed him in the back of a cop car, and brought him to the station. The detective responsible for his trial, responsible for sentencing him to this facility.

‘ _I was given the Eyeless Jack case two months ago, and after chasing cold leads for the better part of it; I struck gold. He was holed up in a small cabin down by Riverglade, his stash of organs filled the fridge. When we got there he wasn`t home, so I had my men set up an ambush. When he arrived at 3a.m. we jumped him, restraining him before calling it a victory. I admit I let my emotions get the best of me. When he taunted me about the Stacy murders, I got frustrated and struck him with the back of my gun; knocking him out. Can`t say I regret it.’_

Eve smirked a little. Something told her she and this Meredith girl would get along. Finally at the end of the file was one last document; a medical report. The name inscribed on it was; Dr. Annotte Merell. The details below depicted her as a medical specialist; a list of degrees and awards following her name.

‘ _After thoroughly studying patient 87 AKA Eyeless Jack, I am unable to come to any scientific conclusions regarding his condition. His eye sockets are heavily mutilated, and I am unable to decipher what produces the liquid or the gray skin. I am, however able to identify the liquid as a blood like substance. His cells are similar to that of a regular person, but somehow different. I am still unable to pinpoint the specifics though. Considering my position and history in medical science, I can only make this educated guess; Patient 87 is a different breed of human.’_

It was at that point that Eve closed the file, setting it aside before inhaling sharply. Her eyes wandered to the ceiling as she tried to organize all the new information she learned. To think, she would be coming face to face with that man in the morning. To think she would be expected to cure him of his insanity.

Was it wrong that the only thing she felt at that moment was excitement?

 


	2. Make Me Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let`s get EJ in on the action, shall we?  
> And as always; feedback appreciated.

As cliché as it sounded, the temperature seemed to drop as Eve entered the room. Her smile was polite as she took in the gray walls before settling her gaze on a small metal table and the two chairs on either side of it. One of the chairs were already occupied, the metal cuffs attached to it were also occupied. Standing on one side of the chair was a fairly handsome security guard, his expression blank as he acknowledged the girl.

“I think we`ll be fine alone.” Eve told him, and the man nodded.

“I`ll be right outside. You have thirty minutes.” He replied before making his way to the door, glancing at the killer one last time before leaving.

Now alone with her patient, Eve took a seat across from him, her hands folding over her skirt before adjusting the collar of her blouse. She was dressed professionally, her beige hair cascading over one shoulder; framing her face rather well. Once satisfied with her posture, she turned to the man before her. If she hadn`t seen his photo`s prior to their meeting; she would`ve been shocked. Thankfully she was mentally prepared for his appearance. In fact it didn`t even bother her. His mask was nowhere in sight, eyeless sockets locked on the metal tale.

“Hello.” Her tone was friendly as she greeted him. She made it a point to get along with her patients. “My names Evelyn, my friends call me Eve. What`s your name?”

No reply.

“A little shy, hmm?” she gave a small chuckle, hoping to lighten his mood, “Well that`s understandable. We are strangers after all.”

Silence.

“So I did a little research last night, maybe you can help me make sense of it?” she paused to wait for an answer that wouldn’t come before continuing “You`re a cannibal. Eating kidneys, kinda` gross but I`ll try not to judge. Could you tell me why? What`s your motivation? Normal food can`t be all that bad.”

As expected he gave no answer, his lips pressed closed as he watched the table.

“Can you see?” she decided to try a different question, “You don`t have eyes, but from what I`ve heard you react pretty well. Are you not blind?”

Nothing.

“Well, at least tell me how you`ve been adjusting. Is your room adequate? Mattress comfy?”

“Shut... up.” Eve barely heard the fragile whisper that was his voice, but once the words registered she couldn`t help but smile. This was progress.

“Rude.” She noted.

Once again she was met with silence.

“Aw c`mon, don`t go quiet on me now, we were finally getting somewhere.”

He adjusted himself in his chair, tilting his head to the side, his scowl deepening.

“Please tell me something. Talk to me. I wanna help you, but I can`t if you don`t co-operate.”

“Help me?” He repeated the words with a hint of challenge.

“You`re sick, torturing and eating people, not exactly the most admirable hobbies.”

“It`s not a hobby.” His voice grew deeper, “It`s necessary.”

“And why`s that?”

“I survive off organs. Can`t stomach anything else.”

“I doubt that.” Eve kept her voice professional, trying to deny her relief. Finally he was talking. “It`s a mental issue. You think you can`t survive off of anything else, but you can. Your body is designed to absorb nutrients from all sorts of food. We just need to train you to realize that. It`s your psychology that needs work, not your digestive system.”

He scoffed.

“So since we`re talking now. Wanna tell me your name?”

“Jack.”

“Do you have a last name?”

Silence.

“Can you tell me a bit about your past Jack?”

Nothing yet again.

Sighing in slight frustration Eve tried to figure out what to do next. He wasn`t willing to answer every question she had, a fact that made her job unnecessarily difficult. Still, she supposed she was used to it. This wasn`t her first uncooperative assignment. But this was certainly her most mysterious assignment.

“When we started this, I said we were strangers.” She spoke slowly, green eyes twinkling, “Now I got to know a bit about you, yet you barely know anything about me. For this to work we need to be on equal playing fields, right? Would you like to hear a little bit about me?”

He said nothing.

“Well, I don`t have the most interesting life in the world, but with 23 years under my belt I assure you I have a few stories.” She leaned in closer now, resting her head on her hand, “Dad was a lawyer, mum a housewife. I had a snarky older sister, Megan, she became a doctor. I guess I did too, just not the type people expect. Guess you could say I found the mind fascinating, I wanted to figure it out, to help other people figure it out. Never mind that, onto the juicier bits, hmm? So let`s see, I moved here last year to continue my career. All the good cases got sent here. It was a pretty tragic goodbye, had to leave my family and boyfriend. All to be here with you.”

“I`m flattered.” He muttered, and the girl smiled. At least he had a sense of humour.

“You should be. Now, your turn.”

“Fine.’ He sighed, rolling his shoulders back before turning his head to face her. His expression unreadable. “I came here two months ago. Gotta keep moving before the cops catch on, guess luck wasn`t with me this time.”

“Meredith.” I barely whispered the cops name and the man snapped onto his feet. His lips parted to form a sneer; his shark-like teeth on display. His entire body tensed as he clenched his fists, the cuffs tugging against them.

“That little traitorous bitch.” His voice had become full on animalistic, “When I get my hands on her...”

He gritted his teeth for a few seconds before exhaling sharply, allowing himself to fall back into the chair. He turned away, his gaze falling to the floor.

“I`m guessing you’re not her biggest fan.” Eve remarked, and the low, rumbling in his chest confirmed the thought. “You called her a traitor though... why`s that?”

Silence. God damn silence.

“So, you were telling me about yourself...” the girl hoped he`d at least continue their earlier conversation. Thankfully he gave a slow nod.

“I`m not human, not your average case.” He spoke softly, “I`m a different breed of killer. And my breed... you can`t keep us locked up. Much less ‘cure’ us. We`ve killed more people then you could imagine, and we will kill plenty more. Right now, I`m debating if I should add you to that list.”

Despite the threat, Eve raised an eyebrow.

“You said we.” Out of everything he said; that was the part that stuck. “Are you part of a club, organization?”

“You`re not exceptionally bright, are you.” He shook his head in irritation.

“You`re not exceptionally specific, are you?” She retaliated.

No reply.

“Our times almost up.” The girl looked down at her watch, noting the ten minutes she had left with him, “Do you have any questions for me?”

He gave his usual reply; silence.

Not knowing what else to ask at the moment, Eve rose up, giving him one final smile before turning to leave.

“You act very casual.” His voice stopped her in her tracks, and she smoothly turned to face him, “Mask or no mask, people react the same to me. Horrified, confused, disgusted. The cops could barely look at me when they took my mask off, even the ones who said nothing had pity written all over their faces. You... you don`t fear me, you aren`t disgusted, there`s no pity in your eyes.”

“And how does that make you feel?” she was sitting back on her chair now.

“Unsettled. I don`t like it.” And then, with a darker tone he added; “I`ll have to change that someday.”

“You want me to fear you? To treat you like a monster?” she asked, amusement lacing each word.

“I am a monster. You`ll see, once I`m out.” He spoke calmly, “You`ll be screaming.”

“You gonna make me scream Jack?” there was a suggestive dip in her voice as she winked. Instantly the man shuffled in his chair, his gaze on the ground in a matter of seconds.

“Th-thats not what I meant...” the sheer embarrassment in his voice alone was enough to make Eve giggle.

“I`m just teasing, relax.” She got up again, “We`re going to be stuck together for a while. So you should open up a little, I swear I`m harmless. I want us to become friends; I want you to let me in. I want to help you.”

The man said nothing, his lips forming an awkward frown.

 

X

 

Evelyn began stretching her arms as she walked towards the facilities kitchen; a cup of coffee on her mind. She didn`t even make it to the door when a secretary came running down the hall. Her face screamed horror as her eyes darted around desperately, finally landing on Eve.

“What`s wrong?” the girl asked, her composure calm as she addressed the frantic secretary.

“Mr. Sanders...” the woman was trembling as she spoke, and Eve quickly recognized Mr. Sanders to be her boss; Jim. “His patient stabbed him!”


End file.
